1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headphone device attached to the user""s head in which a speaker unit is supported on a head band attached to the user""s head. More particularly, it relates to a collapsible headphone device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among headphone devices, attached to the user""s head in use, there is a collapsible type device in which a first speaker unit on the left side and a second speaker unit on the right side, paired to the left-side speaker unit, are supported via first and second head band supporting members , which are rotatably interconnected via a fulcrum portion in order to render the device collapsible.
There is also such a collapsible type device in which the first and second headband members are collapsibly interconnected and in which first and second speaker unit supporting members carrying the first and second speaker units are rotatably connected to the first and second head band members via a fulcrum portion in order to render the first and second speaker unit supporting members collapsible with respect to the first and second head band members to realize the smaller size of the device.
In a conventional or previously proposed collapsible headphone device, only the first and second head band members are collapsible, while first and second speaker unit supporting members are collapsible with respect to the first and second head band members, such that optimum attachment feeling is not obtained.
In another conventional or previously proposed collapsible headphone device, connection cords are drawn out from the first and second speaker units loaded on left and right auricles so as to be interconnected and unified together partway, and connection plugs are mounted on the distal ends of the unified connection cords.
In the headphone device in which the connection cords are drawn out from the first and second speaker units and interconnected halfway, the connection cords cannot be wound efficiently when the device is collapsed. Moreover, when the device is attached to the head, the connection cords are drawn out from both sides of the head, so that the connection cords become obstructive, such that optimum attachment feeling again is not obtained.
In the headphone device, in which the connection cords are drawn out from the first and second speaker units, the first and second head band members and the connection cords are arranged in ring shape, so that the device needs to be attached with the user""s head in a loop of the ring shape of the connection cords to render the attachment operation difficult. In particular, in a headphone device in which the first and second head band members are attached to the rear portion of the user""s head, the device needs to be attached with the user""s head completely within the loop of the ring shape of the user to increase the difficulties in attachment operations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible headphone device which is able to impart an optimum attachment feeling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible headphone device in which the device is collapsed as an ear support portion responsible for realizing an optimum attachment feeling and is reliably protected so that it is possible to prevent damage during the time the device is carried around or transported.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a headphone device which can be collapsed easily and in which the connection cords drawn out from the speaker unit can be protected reliably.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a headphone device a headphone device including first and second head band members, a first fulcrum portion for pivotally supporting top end of the first and second head band members so that the lower end of the first and second head band members are moved towards and away from each other, first and second speaker unit supporting members carrying first and second speaker units at one end thereof, second and third fulcrum portions for pivotally supporting the other ends of the first and second speaker unit supporting members for rotation towards the other ends of the first and second head band members, and ear support portions provided on the first and second speaker unit supporting members so as to be retained between the head and the auricles of the user when the user attaches the headphone device to the head. The center axes of rotation of the second and third fulcrum portions extend in a direction substantially perpendicular to the center axis of rotation of the first fulcrum portion
When attached to the head, the headphone device is retained in a stable state by the ear support portions provided on the first and second speaker unit supporting members being retained between the head and the auricles. The attachment feeling may be optimized by having the ear support portions formed of a soft elastic material.
The first and second speaker units are mounted on one end of the first and second speaker unit supporting members so that the sound radiating surfaces thereof face each other, and the ear support portions are provided on the first and second speaker unit supporting members for facing the sound radiating surfaces of the first and second speaker units. This enables the headphone device to be attached so that the auricle will be clamped between the speaker unit and the ear support portion, thus assuring stabilized attachment state.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a headphone device a headphone device including first and second head band members, a first fulcrum portion for pivotally supporting top end of the first and second head band members so that the lower end of the first and second head band members are moved towards and away from each other, first and second speaker unit supporting members carrying first and second speaker units at one end thereof, second and third fulcrum portions for pivotally supporting the other end of the first and second speaker unit supporting members for rotation towards the lower end of the first and second head band members, the second and third fulcrum portions having center axes of rotation extending in a direction substantially perpendicular to the center axis of rotation of the first fulcrum portion, and ear support portions provided on the first and second speaker unit supporting members so as to be retained between the head and the auricles of the user when the user attaches the headphone device to the head. The ear support portions are housed in an area between the first and second speaker unit supporting members and the first and second head band members when the first and second speaker unit supporting members are collapsed towards the first and second head band members about the second and third fulcrum portions as the center of rotation and the first and second head band members are collapsed about the first fulcrum portion as the center in a direction in which the other ends thereof approach each other. This protects the ear support portions formed of a soft elastic material.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a headphone device headphone device including first and second head band members, a first fulcrum portion for pivotally supporting top end of the first and second head band members so that the lower end of the first and second head band members are moved towards and away from each other, first and second speaker unit supporting members carrying first and second speaker units at one end thereof, second and third fulcrum portions for pivotally supporting the other end of the first and second speaker unit supporting members for rotation towards the lower end of the first and second head band members, the second and third fulcrum portions having center axes of rotation extending in a direction substantially perpendicular to the center axis of rotation of the first fulcrum portion, and a connection cord pulled out from one of the first and second speaker units, inserted from one of the first and second speaker units into the first and second head band members, inserted into the other of the first and second speaker unit supporting members and pulled out from the other of the first and second speaker unit supporting members. The connection cord having an excess portion on an outer rim side of the direction of rotation of the first and second speaker unit supporting members towards the first and second head band members about the center axis of rotation of the second and third fulcrum portions as center of rotation.
Since the connection cord has the excess length portion, the path difference of the connection cord, produced by rotation of the first and second speaker unit supporting members and the first and second head band members, can be taken up to assure stable rotation and facilitated collapsing.